leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heartlessmushroom/Zhul'ha, Emissary of the Void
Zhul'ha, Emmissary of The Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. First time posting a custom champion here, some help, feedback and some ideas for it would be great, thanks guys. Pictures drawn by me Abilities Every 3 spells Zhul'ha'casts will make the next basic attack will deal bonus / magic damage which chains up to 3 nearby enemies (prioritizing champions) which recieve of the original damage. Additionally, if Zhul'ha is within at least 700 units from an enemy champion, its mana regeneration is increased by }} Zhul'ha fires a skillshot beam which anchors to the first champion it hits. The target takes magic damage over 3 seconds and is snared at the end of the duration as long as the anchor doesn't break. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=500 |leash range=700 }} Zhul'ha marks an enemy's champion with a passive portal which lasts 2 seconds before vanishing This portal deals initial magic damage based on the champion's current health. If the Target is hit by an allied spell, the portal shuts close, dealing magic damage based on the target's missing Health. |leveling= enemy's current health enemy's missing health |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Zhul'ha invokes a defensive gate which blocks an incoming spell. This shield lasts 2 seconds. If it absorbs a ranged spell, that same spell is deflected as skillshot at the enemy champion which casted it at a percent of its original power as magic damage and applying any on-hit effects it might have triggered. If the shield absorbs a melee spell, it deflects a percentage of the original spell as magic damage and stuns the target for 1 second. The shield will block the initial damage of AOE spells, but it wont reflect them. |leveling= |cooldown= 20 |cost= |costtype=mana }} After channeling for 3 seconds, Zhul'ha teleports itself at the location of any allied unit on the map. Upon teleporting, Zhul'ha arirves with a shockwave of malefic force, dealing massive magic damage to surrounding enemies and silencing them for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=220 |costtype=mana |range= 6000 }} Lore Deep from within the walls of ruined Icathia, swallowed whole by the sands of the desert, echoed the whispers of a being long forgotten by history. Calling out to return, unholy chants could be heard in the dreams and nightmares of those sensitive enough to percieve them. from Shurima was one of those few who could hear the call. As madness slowly consumed him and his will shattered to the unspeakable wills of The Void, The Mad Prophet heard the name of his new master : Zhul'ha. Now carrying out the will of this absent horror, The Cult of the Void has been sucessful in slowly bringing the twisted creatures from The Void forward into Runeterra. by , The Voidborn have been arriving to the League, secretly plotting and manipulating behind closed doors their twisted designs for Valoran. However, still bound by the magic of the powerful Summoners, one more Voidborn would have to be brought forth... In the midst of the fields of justice, Zhul'ha suddenly emerged from the Void letting out energies unlike anbody had seen The creature began to overwhelm the power of the summoners currently competing and began to break apart the defenses all around itself. Turret blast after turret blast were effortlessly deflected by the creature and its tentacles smashed the magical barriers, trying to find a way out. At this time, all seemed lost. But yhanks to the opportune intervention of and the coordinated effort of all champions present, The elder god had been contained. Several summoners died trying to regulate the creature's inmense power. Bound and Imprisoned by the League, Zhul'ha saw no other option but to comply to the Summoner's wishes until their power over him and the other Voidborn had diminished. Now brought forth as a champion to decide crucial descisions for Valoran , Zhul'ha now bides his time; knowing that sooner or later his dark vision for all Runeterra would be realized. '}} Quotes Champion Selection: "I lie in wait...no longer" Moving: "Make...Haste" "They will hear my call" "Eons waiting" "The stars shall soon align" "This is beyond your comprehension" . "Your decisions are not a concern of mine" "Your end is near, summoner" Attacking: "I shall tear their minds asunder..." "Their courage will fail"' ''"Is this the one who seeks to do combat with me?" "Behold the horrors of oblivion" "Flesh and bone, so weak" "As they perish I grow stronger still!" Joke: "Oh yeah? Well, you can go pngl'glui ftaghndghb pwnkmwnk'kj yourslef!" "IA! IA! This root shall suffer!" Taunt: "My machinations are timeless, mortal...Your life, is not!" "Your existence is but an itch on the universe, waiting to be scratched..." Trivia *Zhul'ha's kit and general appereance are based on Ulyaoth from the Gamecube game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, one of the three possible elder gods which antagonize the player. * One of his joke quotes is inspired by the internet meme/creepypasta Zalgo. Category:Custom_champions